


墨菲定律

by narraci



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 墨菲定律放诸世界皆准。





	墨菲定律

Ethan Hunt面临过很多危机场面，他不信什么最糟糕的状况，因为事实早就教会他最糟糕的状况之后跟着的肯定是更糟糕的状况。

比方说，他曾经觉得Benji一定是他遇到过最唠叨的特工了，如果你没有认真地说明白让他住口，他可以在你耳机里一刻不停地说下去。然后好像为了证明他是错的，他遇到了Brandt，Brandt并没有Benji那么唠叨，但他唠叨起来好比在你耳朵里用指甲挠玻璃，连Benji都受不了。

这些都没关系，Ethan可以控制这些情况，他爬过飞机，爬过迪拜塔，潜过水库，在没带氧气筒的情况下，他当然可以控制两个话唠队友。

但他没想过这种情况。

 

***

 

Brandt在和当地的警察交涉，现在Hunley是他们的人了，Lane的移交没费多大劲儿，剩下都是些琐碎的事情，比如一些车辆的损坏，Brandt试图说服他们保险肯定是会理赔的，或者他们可以把账单寄给CIA。

“我们和Hunley一起走还是怎样？”Benji缩了缩脖子，他靠在车门上，不断摩擦着脚尖，“我们可以先走，感觉Brandt还需要很长的时间来搞定这里，他可以跟Hunley一起回去，我是说，Hunley的专机肯定比我们的座位舒服对吧？那上面有高级香槟，有三明治，有蓝光DVD，有真皮沙发可以躺在上面，肯定还有些我们不知道的娱乐设备……”

Ethan有些莫名地看了眼Benji，“不，我们等他。”

Benji露出牙疼的表情，“我们真的得等他吗？”他有些期待地问，“你确定他想和我们一起走而不是去坐局长专机？我们是扒在飞机货仓里面来的，他知道这一点吗？”

“我们现在不是通缉犯了，可以买票回去了你知道。”低头看着平板电脑的Luther插嘴，他都懒得从驾驶座上下来，并且决定去机场的时候他得是司机。

“Benji，”Ethan又瞄了他一眼，“你想去坐Hunley的专机吗？”

“不不不，不不不不，”Benji拼命摇头，他往Brandt的方向看去，Brandt正好也回了个头，Benji又是一阵牙疼，“我们一块儿回去挺好的，买个经济舱……”

“我买了头等舱，”Luther头也没抬地从车窗里说，“CIA会给我们报销吧？我们这趟可真不容易，必须对自己好一点。”

Ethan微微点头，“Brandt会搞定的。”

“买了几张票？”Benji贴着玻璃问。

“四张。”

“Ilsa跟我们一起走？我以为她要留在英国处理一些……个人事宜呢。”

Luther终于抬起头，盯着Benji的眼睛问，“Benji，说真的你为什么这么紧张？回去之后你和Brandt还是同事，我看不出你现在逃避有什么用。”

“哈，哈哈，”Benji干笑几声，“我们一出生就注定会死的，我们怎么办？难道我们就躺在地上等死了吗？我们吃饭、睡觉、发明一切自寻烦恼的东西……”

“Ethan。”Brandt的声音打断了Benji。

Benji趴在玻璃上没动，Brandt对他们也打了个招呼，“这儿还有点事，比我想象中的要麻烦，Hunley希望我能留下来帮忙，看来你们得先走了。”

“等等，等等，你不和我们一起走？”Benji刷地转身，一脸不置信地问，“Luther连你的票都买好了！”

Ethen和Luther一起瞪着Benji。

“我觉得现在不是惹恼Hunely的好时机，而你们都非常擅长这件事，”Brandt拿手指了指他们三个，“我们刚刚联手骗了他，尽管他暂时还没反应过来，最好还是先安抚一下他，免得他脑子一别把这事儿给想起来了。”

Luther耸了耸肩，“把你的票退了，Brandt，真可惜，本来是没有老板在的头等舱。”

“什么，Brandt？所以你就这么回去当老板的走狗了？”Benji皱着脸问。

Ethan和Luther又一起瞪着Benji。

“是啊，Benji，享受你的头等舱之旅，我们回去再谈。”Brandt低着头又匆匆离开了，Ethan刚来得及拍了拍他的肩膀。

“Benji，需要这么刻薄么？”Ethan有些疑惑。

Benji似乎很生气地打开车门钻了进去，Ethan绕到了副驾驶的位置。

“坏消息，Benji会继续每分钟都长吁短叹，还是坏消息，Brandt会把他那些‘装备’收拾上CIA专机，还是我们得帮他运回去？”Luther问，“老实说，有一大部分都是他‘借’出来的，所以托运CIA可能不是个好主意……”

“有多少？”Ethan哑着嗓子问。

“没多少，就是几件衣服，几台机器……越野车后面你们都看到了，”Luther耸耸肩，“考虑到，Benji对衣服的糟糕品味，还有你们可能带不了多少机器……差不多是所有东西。”

“我们每人拖三个包，应该可以搞定的，你们是怎么来的？”Ethan皱眉问。

Luther直接无视了这个问题。

“我们可以把衣服和炸弹一块儿扔到泰晤士河里去，”Benji在后座提议，“其实用不着都带回去，还有那些洗漱用品什么的。”

“Benji。”Luther摇摇头，启动了车子。

路上Benji始终兴致不是很高，Ethan也没有什么力气说话。

“Luther，现在是凌晨一点，你开车需要这么慢吗？”

“Benji，不要找茬，Brandt掌握方向盘的时候速度都没有20码。”

“我那时候轻微脑震荡，不是很难理解。”Benji撇撇嘴。

Luther和Ethan交换了个“你懂的”眼神，也不确定Ethan到底有没有懂。

Ethan八成是有点琢磨到了，挂在Benji脸上的这个表情他知道是怎么回事。

 

***

 

然后他们回到了CIA，迎接他们的是一大堆的报告，还有审查会议。

Ethan很忙，Brandt很忙，Luther倒不是很忙，Brandt帮Benji润色了大部分的报告，报告的内容又让Brandt炸了，事实上从Benji抱着个定时炸弹冲回来时就开始了。

“入侵加密系统也许不是你最擅长的事情，监视器对比真的需要那么长的时间？”

“我只有一张宣传单好吗，哪儿有那么多的内存来调镜头！”

“Benji，为什么Lane挑你下手？”

“当真？Brandt，这个问题我已经回答审查小组一百遍了！”

“所以你有真的去思考过这个问题吗？”Brandt的衬衫卷到手肘以上，双臂交叉在胸前，“Benji，任何疏忽都会让一个外勤特工丧命。”

“那是以色列前特工，我们真的不在一个等级上。”Benji喃喃。

“所以他们挑你下手，因为我不好下手，动静太大，，Luther的体型也不方便塞进后车厢，”（“嘿！”正在手机上玩三消游戏的Luther有些不满，“别把我牵扯进去。”）Brandt不自觉地咬着指甲，“我给你制定了一个训练计划，希望你能在下次任务前赶上进度，我们可以从今天开始，会议结束就开始。”

“我今天下午要……呃……”Benji试图找出一个借口。

“你下午没事，Benji。”Ethan一直在装作看眼前的报告，忍不住插嘴。

“谢谢你，Ethan！”Benji喊。

“不用谢。”Ethan耸耸肩。

Benji不太高兴地瞪着Brandt，Brandt专心地啃指甲。

“我找不到我的杯子了。”

“红的那个在烘干机里，星球大战那个也在烘干机里。”

“还有咖啡机。”

“在吊柜左边第一格。”

“谁会把咖啡机放进吊柜？”

“你不用它啊，为什么要把它放在外面？”

“伙计们，够了。”Ethan认真地看着他们。

 

***

 

在清理Lane的案子时，CIA从MI6那儿得到了另一个加密盘，Hunley觉得既然这事儿是IMF开始的，让IMF处理后续也不错。

Ethan拎着装U盘的证据袋去找Benji，结果Benji破天荒不在他的位置上。

然后他想起来Brandt的训练计划。

他找到Brandt和Benji的时候，Benji正被安全索吊在半空中，训练室的天花板有三层楼那么高，基本上属于令人有危机意识的半空中了。

“Brandt，我需要Benji下来，这个。”Ethan晃了晃手里的袋子。

“他花了二十分钟才到那里，你大概要等四十分钟才能等他下来。”Brandt仰着头说。

“我马上就能下来！”Benji艰难地踩在攀岩墙上，扯着嗓子喊。

“Brandt，这会不会太……”Ethan的脸上一贯没什么表情。

“太赶进度？”Brandt挑眉问。

“先训练基础，然后循序渐进，Benji是力量的问题。”Ethan说。

“啊，不，他自己想试试，下午的训练进行得不是很顺利。”Brandt解释，他背后的衬衫湿透了。

“Brandt，你必须放松点，Benji不像我们，你参军的时候每天有多少小时花在训练上？你没有别的事情需要集中精神。”

“我知道，我只是……”Brandt揉了揉自己的额头。

“别逼得太紧了，Brandt，一步一步地来……嗨，Brandt，这是你教他的吗？”Ethan指着上面问。

Brandt抬头，瞧见Benji按着安全索，一段段地迅速荡了下来。

“好吧，下来的确是挺快的。”Brandt承认。

“Brandt，想试试吗？”Benji一落地整个人都轻松了，还摇着绳索问Brandt，“嗨，Ethan！”

“不了，Ethan好像有事……”

“我的事不急。”Ethan耸耸肩。

“来嘛，Brandt！”

Brandt指了指自己的灰色西装裤，“裤子不行。”

Benji解开安全索，“你说你一分半就能爬到顶上。”

“Ethan一分钟就够了。”

“我见过Ethan爬高楼，没见过你。”

“也许你该给Benji做个示范，而不光是技术指导。”

Brandt笑了，“等等，这是某种报复吗？”

“没有，绝对没有，我的背都是青的，没有办法躺着睡，但我绝不会为了这种小事报复。”Benji伸手拖过Brandt，给他系上安全背带和安全索。

“这条裤子有点紧，真的。”

“那就不要做劈叉。”

Brandt翻了个白眼。

Brandt一上攀爬墙，Benji就坐在了地上，他的额头布着一层汗，金发几乎是贴在他的脑袋上。

“累死了？”Ethan问。

Benji接过装U盘的证据袋，“Brandt喜欢有人实行他的计划。”

“开始计时？”Ethan把手机也递给Benji，已经点了秒表计时。

“哈哈哈，”Benji把手机竖在地上，“一分钟？”

“Brandt也疏于训练了，而且他的裤子是有点紧，一分五十秒。”

“三十秒了，Brandt！”Benji喊。

“Benji看着你呢，Brandt！”Ethan喊。

这次换Benji瞪着Ethan了。

 

***

 

“摄像头，连接成功；电梯，连接成功；安全系统，连接成功……”Benji拔下一个U盘随手塞进嘴里，双手飞快地在平板上操作，“Broant，昂我啊三号爬海进哎。”

Brandt伸手从Benji嘴里把U盘抽走，然后把3号U盘插进电脑。

“你能再次出外勤真是太好了，你是个好帮手，Brandt。”Benji咧着嘴笑。

“是啊，我当然是。”Brandt擦了擦2号U盘。

“Ethan，这次你能直接从大门走进去……”Benji有些兴奋地道。

“门卫认识Robert，做面具的机器坏了。”Brandt提醒Benji。

“哈哈，你居然叫那个是做面具的机器……你还让我专业点？”

“这种表述清楚明了。”

“我从二楼爬进去？”Ethan边检查手套边问。

“二楼没有窗户，Ethan。”Brandt指了指建筑平面图。

“三楼而已，一分钟对吧，Brandt，2号盘，”Benji最后敲了敲操作面，Brandt重新将2号盘插进接口，“好了，全部搞定，Ethan，你从北面的窗户进去，窗户不受电子设备控制，抱歉，之后就是我和Brandt的事情了，Brandt指挥路线，我负责开所有门。”

“这个是你要插入中央系统的那个盘，用来下载……随便什么。”Brandt扔给Ethan一个U盘，Ethan把U盘收入了贴身的口袋。

“Brandt，5号盘。”Benji叼着墨镜说，Ethan都没注意他是什么时候放进嘴里的。

面包车的空间不算大，Brandt略微起身，拿过一包薯片拆开。

Ethan歪了歪头，注视着Brandt从Benji嘴里抽掉墨镜，又往他嘴里喂了片薯片。

“啊……”Ethan想发表一下Benji现在两只手都有空的意见，但似乎没人关心他的意见。

“Ethan，我们只有半个小时，Luther只能拖这么久。”Brandt说。

“还有活儿，不想把电脑弄脏。”Benji多余地解释。

Ethan受够了，决定去爬那该死的三层楼，他眼角的余光扫到Brandt喂薯片时几乎把手指伸到Benji的嘴里。

 

***

 

Ethan Hunt需要纠正自己的想法，Benji不是最烦的外勤特工，Brandt也不是最烦的内勤人员，正处于某种关系里的Benji和Brandt才是最烦的，他们为所欲为，还不怎么关心你对此的想法。


End file.
